A Picture’s Worth a Thousand Words
by Kaiko-Chan
Summary: What happens when Sasori calls Deidara’s art junk? And what do flowery pink kimonos and bingo books have to do with anything?  Read and review!


AN: This is my first one shot. It's only rated teen because of some cursing. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and then it just kind of grew from there. I worked hard on it, hope you like it!!

WARNING: This is somewhat of a crack fic. But it's funny so enjoy!

Title: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Show: Naruto

Rating: T (Thanks to Hiden's colorful language)

Main Characters: Deidara and Sasori

Pairings: None

Summery: What happens when Sasori calls Deidara's art junk? And what do flowery pink kimonos and bingo books have to do with anything? Read and review!! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did it would be named The Akatsuki.

* * *

"Deidara!" 

"…….."

"Deidara!!!"

Again no answer. Sasori stepped out of his room and looked down the hall. No sign of him. He sighed.

He walked down the hallway and took a right and entered the kitchen. Kisame and Itachi just got back from a mission and were having breakfast.

"Have you seen Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"No, why?" Kisame answered.

"One of my puppets is missing."

"Oh…why do you need Deidara, then? You could have miss placed it"

"I don't misplace things. I also haven't seen Deidara this morning or last night and I think he is up to something."

"Well, He didn't come in here; I'll tell you if I see him."

"Fine."

With one last look at the kitchen, Sasori walked out and headed to the back entrance to the base. If Deidara was training he would be out there.

Sasori had a strong feeling that Deidara wasn't out there and was up to something else. It wasn't just any one of his puppets that went missing. It was a back up puppet of him, just in case the one he was currently in got damaged. It looked exactly like him.

Once outside he took a quick look around and determined he wasn't out there. If he was, you would hear many explosions along with some profanities when something blew up too soon or too close. That was not a happy memory. Deidara was complaining for a week about all the burns. Pushing it to the back of his head, he headed back in.

'I guess I should check his room,' Sasori thought. Rounding the corner and walking four doors down, he stopped. He gave three short raps on the door.

"Deidara open the door."

Presently some shuffling was heard, then a loud crash.

"Ouch, One minute, yeah!" called Deidara.

More shuffling.

"Don't make me wait."

The door was pulled open presently by a flustered Deidara.

"What's up, Danna?

"Please don't call me that."

"What 'Danna'?"

"Yes, it makes me sound like a girl." By this time Sasori had an annoyed expression.

"Danna, Danna, Danna!"

"Uhg, you're just doing this to annoy me. Do you know where my puppet is?"

"What puppet, Sasori no Danna, yeah?

"My replacement puppet?"

"Nope haven't seen it, sorry." His response was a little too fast.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? May I come in?"

"Um, Danna, I never knew you felt that way, yeah," Deidara leaned closer to Sasori and gave a smug smile. Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he shuttered slightly.

'Damn brat knew how to make him stop in his tracks.'

"Not that way, brat. I wanted to see if my puppet was in your room," Sasori looked to the side of Deidara, trying to see into his room. Deidara moved so he was blocking Sasori's view.

'Nooooo, he can't find out yet!!! I need to think of something quick.' Deidara searched his head for any distraction he could think of.

"Oh My God!!! Sasori look!!! I just saw Itachi eat Kisame's gold fish, yeah!!!!"

Sasori turned around because if you knew Kisame, (who loves his gold fish very much and almost killed Deidara, who forgot to feed him when Itachi and him were out on a mission) Itachi would get the shit beat out of him, and he definitely didn't want to miss a fight like that.

Within a millisecond, of Sasori turning around, the door slammed. Sasori whorled around fast enough to see the door close and lock.

"Dammit, Deidara! Let me in!" Sasori pounded on the door, but it just wouldn't budge.

* * *

(Now with Deidara…..) 

'Good now with Sasori out of the way, I can continue, yeah' Deidara turned back to the task at hand. He took a look at the lifeless puppet leaning against the wall. A small mischievous grin crept onto his face.

'I'll defiantly get back at Sasori for calling my art junk.' He wiped a fake tear away and walked over to his closet, where he pulled out a pink flowery kimono (interpret as you will.)

Once the kimono was on the puppet, he stood back to see what it needed.

'Definitely needs makeup and a different color nail polish. I can't believe that Sasori painted his puppets nails. All ready for use I guess.' Deidara shrugged and walked to his window. He stealthily crept out his window, no use trying the door, which was still trying to be broken down. Too bad for Sasori that he put a seal on it and it couldn't be broken down by a stampede of buffalo.

Once he made it out the window, he snuck in the front entrance, very careful not to run into anybody. It was a wasted effort.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" the omg-so-evil-leader asked.

'Shit'

"Um, nothing, yeah," he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Why were you sneaking into our own base?"

"Well, you see, I'm hiding from Itachi, yeah, because I told him Kisame is having affair with his goldfish." He tried to look nonchalant, while lying through his teeth. Apparently it worked because the omg-so-evil-leader looked at him with bug eyes and said: "You can hide in the closet over there if you want."

"Thank you so much, yeah," Deidara whispered and walked/ran in the direction of the closet.

Once the omg-so-evil-leader was out of site; Deidara took a left toward the room where they kept their supply of nail polish. He pushed open the door and was greeted with shelves of nail polish.

"Okay. Now where are you?" Deidara scanned the shelves, looking for the one pink they had.

"Purple, purple, purple. Ah Ha! Pink!" He picked up the bottle and then went on another search for make up.

'Okay. Now I know Itachi has mascara so I'll just pick that up on the way back to my room and blush….. Who has blush, yeah? Oh, I know! I can use Sasori's paints as blush!!'

Walking back to his room, he picked up all the stuff he need and turned the corner to see that Sasori was still outside his door.

"Shit." That was the only word that came to his mind then.

"**Deidara**, you are a **dead man**." Sasori said in a low but dangerous tone. He turned to face Deidara and started toward him.

"AHHHH! SASORI NO DANNA!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!" Deidara ran screaming his head off, back down the hallway. He earned quite a few odd stares from the other Akatsuki members.

After his fifth time around the base, Deidara finally lost Sasori. He made it back to his room in record time.

"Fin-al-ly, yeah" Breathing heavily, he put his supplies down on his bed.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Deidara if you don't open this door right now, I'll-"

"What blow it up? Sorry Danna that's my thing, yeah." Called Deidara just loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"You little brat!!"

Deidara snickered and set to work on Sasori's puppet.

* * *

(Back with Sasori…….) 

He banged on the door, but soon gave that up and sat down and pouted on the floor.

'I can't believe him, so immature.'

Sasori heaved a sigh and got up to go back to his room. He would just have to deal with Deidara when he came out. And he was going to deal with him very, very _slowly_. He turned a corner and ran in to Hidan.

"What the hell?" Hidan said while glaring at Sasori. Too bad for Hidan, Sasori wasn't in the mood. Sasori glared up at him. Sasori's expression seemed to say, "Mess with me and I'll make you part of my puppet collection."

"What the fuck is up with you?" Asked Hidan once he stepped out of Sasori's way.

"Nothing that concern's you." Sasori's expression was impassive, giving away nothing to the problem he was facing. Brushing past Hidan, Sasori walked to his room contemplating how he was going to deal with Deidara.

'Maybe I'll make him a puppet,' Sasori smiled at the idea of taking Deidara apart, piece-by-piece. Oh yes, he was going to feel an extreme amount of pain. (Sadistic much?) Then he would be under his control; a great piece of art. Still grinning he opened the door to his room.

His room was a plain one. It had a bed in one corner. A table across from that with some puppets that needed to be repaired. There also was a small cage enclosing a small but deadly scorpion.

'I should get to work on getting the poison for the weapons that need to go on that puppet.' Carefully taking the scorpion out of the cage, he started on the process of extracting the poison from the tip of the scorpions' tail, all the while imaging putting it in Deidara's bed.

* * *

(With Deidara….) 

Taking a step back he looked at his work. The puppet still looked like Sasori, but had a _very _feminine touch. The lips were a vibrant red and the nails were a shocking shade of pink. This all went very nicely with the flowery kimono.

Deidara snickered. Oh yes. His Danna was going to pay. Very dearly. The puppet looked like a transvestite. Sasori was going to get his sexuality questioned for the next year or two. Pulling out a camera (The kind that prints the pictures immediately.) He snapped ten pictures of the puppet that he put on his bed in a seductive pose.

'Perfect!' Putting the camera down and the ten pictures aside, he undressed the puppet quickly and took off all the make-up. He put the puppet in an Akatsuki robe and exited his room. Trying not to run into anyone, he made his way to the empty kitchen. He set the fake Sasori in a chair and crept back to his room.

* * *

(With Tobi the good boy!….) 

'Tobi's hungry. Tobi will go to the kitchen for food!'

Walking into the room, Tobi spotted the fake Sasori. (But he didn't know that)

"Why is Sasori-sama here?" Tobi asked stupidly.

"…."

"Sasori-sama?"

"….."

"Why Sasori-same, why? Why do you not talk to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi suddenly ran out of the room in tears. He kept running until he ran into something hard that felt oddly like wood.

"Sasori-sama?" Tobi asked to the figure in front him.

"What Tobi? Why are you crying?" Sasori said in an annoyed tone.

"You didn't talk to Tobi in the kitchen," he sniffled.

Wha- Tobi I wasn't in the kitchen just now."

"Yes you were. You were sitting at the table." Sasori's eyes widened in realization.

'My puppet'

"Listen Tobi…I'm sorry for what ever I did. Why don't you go find Zetsu-san?" Sasori said eager to get his puppet in the kitchen.

"Sure Sasori-sama!! Tobi is a good boy!!" And with that he bounded off to find Zetsu.

Hurriedly, Sasori walked/ran to the kitchen. He opened the door and found his precious puppet. If he wasn't a master at concealing his emotions, he would've broke down and cried from relief. Instead he calmly picked up his puppet and went back to his room.

* * *

(With Deidara…) 

Peeking around the corner, Deidara saw Sasori go back in his room with his puppet. Feeling like no body was watching him, he went to each of the Akatsuki rooms. Slipping a picture of Sasori, that had a "Call me" written in Deidara's handwriting (not that any body knew what his hand writing looked like.) under each Akatsuki member's door.

'Ok. I'm keeping one picture. Then I got Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Leader, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the girl with the blue flower in her hair and who else? Hmm. Oh Tobi'

Deidara slipped a photo under Tobi's door. 'I think that's it. I won't give one to Sasori, he'll find out soon enough.'

Deidara made his way to the kitchen. Everyone would gather there for dinner soon and everyone will know about Sasori's picture by then. Deidara was the first one in the kitchen, everyone else was probably still in their rooms. About five minutes later Itachi and Kisame walked in. Kisame looked a bit out of it and Itachi was as emotionless as ever. Deidara put a hand in front of his mouth to cover his smile.

Itachi walked right up to him and shoved a picture in his face.

"Do you know anything about this?"

'Wow. That's the most I ever heard Itachi speak at one time.' Leaning back to take a look at the picture, it was indeed the one of Sasori.

"Nope. I never knew Sasori was hot for you, yeah." Deidara laughed uncontrollably. Itachi gave him his famous Uchiha glare that seemed to run in the family. As every one started to file into the room, Deidara took a good look at all their faces. Some of them looked creped out, others looked out of it, and then you just couldn't tell what was going through Tobi's mind. Sasori was the last to enter except for leader, who was always the last. It got really quiet. You could cut the silence with a knife and it made Deidara uncomfortable.

Sasori took his normal seat next to Deidara. How he hated to sit next to Deidara but that was beside the point.

Finally Hidan cut the uncomfortable silence.

"Sasori…I don't know what the hell you we're thinking when you took this," He shoved the picture in Sasori's face, "but I don't want it. It's down right fucking disturbing." Taking the picture from Hidan's hand, he looked at it. If puppets could blush he would have done so. Deidara was desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

"I never took this picture," Sasori finally said. Everyone took out there own picture of Sasori. "Look's to me like you did." Deidara choked out. Sasori turned his glare to Deidara. Deidara turned away from Sasori's glare.

"Deidara?" Sasori's tone was sickly sweet. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Still facing away from Sasori, Deidara answered: "No, yeah." Everyone looked at him weird. Kisame asked, "Was that a no you didn't or a yeah you did?"

Deidara turned to look at his partner, his expressionless mask in place.

"No, I didn't Sasori-Danna." Good thing he was a good actor. He would have never gotten this far if he wasn't.

"Really now? Then I guess you won't mind telling me what you did with my replacement puppet while it was missing?" Sasori's glare was starting to burn holes through Deidara. The question threw him for a minute.

"Um, It was missing?" deciding playing dumb was the best choice now, Deidara looked as his partner innocently. Before Sasori could reply, the omg-so-evil-leader walked in, with his portable blackness that he got from eBay for $4.76 and all. Everyone got quiet again.

'Sasori's in deep shit now' Deidara hid a laugh with a cough. Every one was waiting for leader to speak. When he didn't, dinner continued as usual, or as usual as things could get under this condition. Every once in a while Sasori would look up from his dinner to be met by a weird stare. He would glare back at who ever it was until they looked away and then continue with his dinner. Deidara 'accidentally' kicked Sasori under the table, just to agitate him further and it worked. Sasori then 'accidentally' stuffed Deidara's fork down the mouth on Deidara's hand, making him a bit nauseous. He pulled his hand away, glaring at Sasori, while his hand coughed up the fork. Sasori gave a smug look that said, "You started it."

Once dinner was over they all stood up to leave, except Tobi who was always tricked into doing the dishes every night. Leader finally spoke.

"Sasori, May I speak with you? Alone?"

Deidara gave a laugh, as he walked out of the room Scott free. Sasori gave the door Deidara walked through the nastiest face he'd ever given anyone…or anything.

Once the room was empty, the leader looked at Sasori. It must have been the creepiest look Sasori ever saw.

"Sasori…" The omg-so-evil-leader purred.

Sasori took a large step back. "I didn't take that picture if this is what it is about."

"Nonsense, Sasori." Sasori was now up against the wall with his leader uncomfortably close. "You looked wonderful in that picture."

Sasori contemplated the pros and cons of screaming for help and kicking the leader in the groin. 'If I scream, I'll never live it down and if I kick him, I'll probably be killed' the omg-so-evil-leader was about an inch away from him. Sasori quickly made his choice. He wasn't that afraid of death anyway. He kneed the leader in the groin and ran. The leader was on the ground with his knees closely together.

Sasori ran to the closest room he saw. He didn't even take the time to realize whose room it was before he opened it, stepped in, and slammed the door closed. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the closed door, panting.

"So…How was it, yeah?" Came a voice from the far corner of the room. Sasori opened his eyes to see Deidara sitting on his bed, smirking.

"None of your damn business brat." Why did it have _his_ room, of all rooms.

"Aww. Come on Danna. Please. Won't you tell me?" Deidara's expression was one of a child; innocent and sweet. He had seen that look before, when Deidara asked him to fly with him on his clay bird.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_"Ohh. Come on Sasori-Danna. It will be fun; I promise." Deidara looked at Sasori hopefully. He had a little pout on his face that was irresistible. _

_"Whatever, just don't crash," Sasori grumbled. Getting on the clay bird was a little difficult but he got on just the same. _

_"Ok, we're taking off. Hold on." _

_After only ten minutes in the air, the only thing Sasori was able to concentrate on was keeping his lips firmly closed to keep from vomiting. _

_"You look kinda green, Sasori-Danna," Deidara just stated the obvious. _

_Sasori gave him a "no kidding" look. Deidara landed the bird and let Sasori off. He laughed all the while Sasori threw up his guts behind a bush with the same innocent and sweet expression, like he didn't know this would happen if they flew._

_( End of Flashback) _

* * *

"Leader is going to kill me." The way Sasori said it so seriously made the childish emotion on Deidara's face whip off instantly. He was actually concerned about Sasori for a minute, but he would never admit it. Sasori caught the look, but didn't bring it up. 

Deidara's voice was just a whisper. "Why?"

'Wow. He left out the yeah and everything.'

Sasori smirked. "I kicked him in the balls."

Deidara's eye widened exponentially. "What the hell Sasori!?!? Why would you do that?" Sasori was taken aback by his partner's sudden rush of emotion.

"Calm down. I'm sure he won't kill me. It was on my own self-defense. He tried to rape me." Deidara looked even more startled, but not for the same reason.

"Leader...tr-tried to rape y-you, yeah?" Deidara just barley able to choke out the sentence.

"Yeah. I think he'll get over it though. But, if he doesn't you can have my puppet collection," Sasori replied jokingly.

Deidara just looked at him wide-eyed. 'Did Sasori just joke, yeah?' Then another thought came in to him head. 'I have to tell everyone'

"Don't you dare." Sasori glared at his younger subordinate reading his mood change. Deidara sighed in defeat. He caused enough trouble for Sasori as it was.

"So," Deidara said, looking at Sasori seriously. "Have you learned your lesson?" Sasori looked at him like he was crazy.

"What lesson brat? Never let you steal one of my puppets or I get raped?" Sasori's tone wasn't too friendly. Deidara was unaffected.

"No…well that too," He added on a second thought. " But don't mess with my art was the lesson I was going for." Deidara grinned at him. Sasori looked like he couldn't breathe. "That's what this was all about?" Sasori managed to rasp out.

"Yeah, what else?"

Sasori didn't even reply. He just walked out of Deidara's room and closed the door behind him.

"Sasori-Danna?!?!"

"…."

"SASORI-DANNA!!!"

Sasori just kept walking. He would get back at Deidara; sooner or later he would.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX( 2 Weeks Later )XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Sasori-Danna? Why did you have to go and turn Leader down, yeah? He gives us extra missions because of you." They were walking through one of the desserts in the country of Iwa. Sasori refused to fly, so they were stuck walking. Deidara panted, " Do you even know how much I _hate_ this place?"

'Just try to ignore him. Maybe he won't notice you didn't respond. Keep walking.'

"SASORI-DANNA?!" Well, that just quashed Sasori's hopes.

He sighed. "What brat?"

"Did you hear a word I said, yeah?" By this time, Deidara was whining.

"Unfortunately, yes." 'Oh, if you think this is bad, wait till you see what I have planed for you.'

"Shh. Deidara, I think I sense enemy ninja." Trying to quiet Deidara, Sasori motioned with his hand to lower the volume.

"You mean from Iwa?!?! They hate me here!! After I ran away and blew up half their village, I don't think they're going to be happy to see me yeah." Sasori snickered. 'Yeah, this was going to be bad for him.' The ninja from Iwa could be seen in the distance and it was clear that they knew who they were. Once the ninjas were reasonably close, Sasori did a hand seal, and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Wha- Sasori?!?" Deidara was in a panic.

'Ok. Calm down all you have to do is throw a couple bombs and watch them explode.'

Reaching into the bag where he kept his clay, the mouths on his hands grabbed a mouthful and started to mold the clay.

Deidara's brow furred. 'This clay is hard to mold' Never the less, he molded it into one of his famous birds. Finally looking at his sculpture, he noticed something very, very disturbing. The bird was pink. No wonder it was hard to mold, it was bubble gum.

Deidara's face paled. The ninja from Iwa looked very mad and they were _very_ close.

'Damn it Sasori. I hate you!' He looked like he was going to cry.

'I suck at hand to hand combat.'

* * *

(With Sasori….) 

Sasori sat at the kitchen table at the Akatsuki base. He used a teleportation jutsu to get there. His eyes were closed, so he could see everything Deidara was going through. He saw how Deidara visibly paled and took a kunai out of his kunai pouch with a shaky hand. He held it out in front of him, away from his body, like it could shield him from the coming wrath of the Iwa ninja.

'How wrong he is.' Sasori thought with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" It was the voice of the Uchiha. Opening one eye, Sasori said, "Getting my revenge."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, wanting more info.

"Deidara is out there a thousand miles away, with ninja who personally hate his guts and nothing but his crappy hand to hand combat skills and a bag full of bubble gum." Sasori closed is eyes again smiling at the picture he was met with.

"Hn." Itachi walked out, to let Sasori enjoy his revenge.

Sasori saw Deidara drop to his knees and start begging for mercy. Sasori's smile widened. 'Like it should be,' he thought. At that moment Leader walked into the kitchen. Sasori opened a wary eye but said nothing. Leader did though.

"Sasori where is your partner?"

"In Iwa getting the shit beat out of him." He said nothing but the truth.

The omg-so-evil-leader sighed. "Go get him."

"Hai sir." And with that Sasori was off.

* * *

(Back in Iwa…) 

Sasori looked at the sight before him. Deidara was crying on his knees, pleading for his life. It looked like he didn't even know that Sasori came back.

Sasori quickly threw poison needles at all the men at their vital organs. They were incapacitated and would die in a matter of hours. Sasori made his way to stand over Deidara.

He sighed. "You can get up now."

Deidara looked up and broke into the biggest smile any one has ever seen; being so glad that he was saved. Then something occurred to him and his smiling face turned into the snottiest look he had ever given his 'master.'

"You left me here!" He accused angrily.

"And you almost got me raped, we're even." Sasori stuck out his hand in an unexpected gesture to help Deidara up. Deidara took it, still angry. Deidara turned away to wipe away the tears on his face, his ego wounded already.

"Come on. Let's go back to the base."

"Hai."

Performing the seals that would get them home, Deidara had a huge stupid grin on his face, but not for the reason you would think.

'He doesn't know yet,' was the thought running through his head at the time.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx( 3 Weeks Later )XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

(Akatsuki Hideout)

"I got the new bingo book!! It only cost $3.50 too, but I got it for free because Hidan got fed up with the clerk!!!" Kakuzu shouted. It was a common occasion among the Akatsuki. They would all gather around and look at their profile in the bingo book. Everyone took their turn looking at each other's profile laughing and boosting.

Deidara who was unusually happy, choked out, "Let's see Sasori's."

Kakazu turned to the page where Sasori's profile was given. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the picture they all knew all too well. Deidara burst out laughing. The profile said:

Name: Sasori of the Red Sands

Age: 34+ (not to sure…he's been around a while, yeah)

Height: Short, let's leave it at that

Sex: Not too sure, maybe both

Company: Akatsuki

Partner: Deidara (whose hair absolutely rocks)

Other Information: Likes to cross-dress and has almost been raped by the Akatsuki Leader. Has an abnormally bad temper, which he uses on his partner quite often. And last but not least he's the prettiest Danna out there!

Sasori slowly looked away from his profile to Deidara, who was slowly backing away, toward the door.

"No you don't." Sasori ran after Deidara who had took off down the hallway.

"**DEIDARA**!!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Sasori's voice was livid.

'Oh no. Next time I won't use bubble gum. It's final, I'm turning him into a puppet."

**The End! **

**Or not…. **

AN: I had such a great time making this and I can't wait to do another one. If you liked it please tell me in your reviews and I'll think about continuing the story. It would also be great if you could give me constructive criticism. It was my first one shot. Tell me your favorite part, least favorite part (hopefully you don't have one .) and the funniest part. All I'm saying is REVIEW!! Oh and scroll down to see the epilogue!!

* * *

(In Konoha in Tsunade's office….) 

"Here." Tsunade threw a new bingo book at Sakura and Naruto. "Brush up on all of the Akatsuki members. You will be going on a mission that involves the Akatsuki."

Leaving the hokage's office, they both headed to the ramen shop. Sitting down, Naruto and Sakura flipped through the bingo book. Naruto who was stuffing his face, suddenly stopped.

"Naruto? What is it?" Sakura asked, a little concerned he was going to choke laughing so hard. Naruto pointed to a page in the bingo book. 'Sasori of the Red Sands? Isn't that the puppet guy?' Reading the whole profile, her sweat dropped anime style.

'These are the guys we're going to be facing?' She some how doubted it but she laughed with Naruto all the same.

(In Iwa….)

Looking at the bingo book, then up at the men who found four of his ninja dead, the kage of Iwa seemed skeptical.

"Are you sure that this is the man that killed them?" He really didn't believe it.

"Yes sir; with poisoned needles." Reported the jonin.

Looking back at the picture of Sasori of the Red Sands, he just shook his head.

'What has the Akatsuki come to?'

AU: Done!! Should I continue the story in the Epilogue? I need your opinion. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! . I'll give you a cookie if you review! Oh and when I wrote the part with Sasori and Leader, I just want to make it clear that I didn't mean anything by it, it was purly meant to be funny. Both Sasori and Deidara are strait in this fanfic.

Love,

Kaiko-Chan


End file.
